You only wear shorts once a week
by REALITYstarving
Summary: This is basically a collection of stories, most short. Each week I will take a word from reviews or messages, and turn it into a short fluffy or smexy story! Please leave a pairing if you want a specific one, if not I'll pick one.
1. Morphine

**Hello everyone. So what I'm going to do is something like a once a week word story. For the first few times I'll pick the word myself, but if this gets up and running all you have to do is leave a word and a HOMESTUCK pairing and I will write a story for that ship focused around that word.**

**Disclaimer: Any Homestuck characters used in this fanfic are not owned by me, they belong to our faithful Hussie.**

* * *

Morphine **(Gamzee x FemKarkat) Deals with bullying and cutting, don't read if sensitive. 3**

"Hey nice stripes freak," Carries voice echoed, "let us add some more! Hmm?" I cried out as she dug the knife into my skin, and was rewarded with a hand to the face.

"Be quiet whore or it'll take longer!" I felt the tears beginning to pool over and stream down my face. One of the girls holding me flinched away, squealing something about mutant tears.

To be truthful I couldn't focus on what they were saying. As the red river streamed down my arms nothing mattered.

I could only feel the pulse of my heart, slowing with each beat.

Then it went black.

...

'Beep Beep'

With each beat the ringing in my ears became louder, more painful.

'Beep Beep'

Why wouldn't it stop? Why? WHY?

I gasped as I sat up, screaming stop, over and over again. "STOP IT! STOP IT!"

I panted, trying to gain my senses when I felt a familar hand grasp my own.

"Chill motherfucker," the instant the voice hit my ears a wave of calm washed over me, "I'm with you babe."

I stared at Gamzee, not caring about the hideous tears pouring over and down my face. "Gamzee," I gasped, the beeping quieting, "make it stop..."

I relaxed into the familiar shape of his body as he carefully wrapped his arms around me. "Shhh..." I shivered slightly at the feeling of his breath on my neck, "you're fine. "

I began to feel my eyes droop, glad that he was with me, and hoping he would remain.

I sighed, as I felt a cool liquid flow through my blood.

Not that I needed the morphine anymore...

* * *

**Sorry for this being so short, but for the first few they won't be too long. Once I get into the series they'll become much longer. Some weeks I may create my own word, so I can make a "second chapter" of a previous short. Anyway, please enjoy this and leave a suggestion, if you don't leave a pairing I will create my own. -Love EY**


	2. Skittles

**Disclaimer: Any Homestuck characters used in this fanfic are not owned by me and belong to our faithful Hussie. **

Skittles **(Gamzee x FemKarkat) Has a few graphic scenes to do with horror**

I yawned as my dumbass alarm began ringing, my doorbell rang, and my cat began meowing for food.

'What the fudge!?' I slammed the snooze button on my clock, pulled on some pants, grabbed my cat and ran out of my room.

"Give me a second please," I yelled out while putting Cookie down and filling her bowl, "feeding my cat!"

I passed by my mirror, inwardly grimacing at my knotted hair, not stopping to fix it. Instead I just ran my fingers through my hair.

Whoever was at the door was about to see my in my bed hair state, so they better run.

I cracked open the door, careful not to let Dough out (my puppy), and looked up at the tall figure.

"Hey motherfucker," a familiar voice said, "gonna let me in?" I sighed inwardly, 'mhmmm...'

I opened the door while pushing Dough aside gently with my foot, and once Gamzee was inside I quickly locked the door.

"So what's the occasion, " I slightly glared at him, " I was sleeping..."

Gamzee gave me a signature grin. "I can see that, " he smiled even more at my distinctive blush, "nice outfit. "

I braced myself before looking down at my outfit, my pajama shirt (which was just a high-low tank top), my high knee socks (the rainbow variety), and my shortest pair of shorts...

...

'Oh... my... fuck!' This was so mega embarrassing...

I looked up at Gamzee, and flushed harder. "Uhhh," he smirked at me again, "go sit on the couch and let me get changed!"

I began to stalk off when he grabbed me by the waist, picked me up, and hauled me to the couch.

"Gamzee," I struggled to no avail, "the FUCK!?" He plopped me onto the couch and shoosh papped me.

"Let's watch a movie babe," I blushed at his choice of words, "I brang one over for us to watch!" He smiled at me and I sighed.

Gamzee never asked for anything, so for him to drag me over here, he must really wanna see it. "Sure," I smiled, "but can I go grab a sweater?"

He nodded and let me up, asking if he could use my microwave for popcorn. I smiled as I said sure and ran to my room.

I pulled on my plain grey sweater with my zodiac sign on it, a red cancer zodiac. I also ran my brush through my hair a few times before heading out.

As I walked down the narrow hall I remembered my stash of skittles. I had a huge jar of them for emergencies, and now seemed like a good time.

...

I grabbed them from my office and heaved the giant jar to the couch. By the time I got there Gamzee was on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn and was flicking past the ads.

When he saw me he grinned and patted the seat next to him. "What movie are we watching," I asked, eying the popcorn, "please tell me it's not a classic? "

I hated boring movies, and to me, most of the classics were boring. 'It's not, " he grabbed a handful of popcorn, "it'll keep you on the edge of your seat."

I felt a bit doubtful at those words but ignored it. The movie began to start, a flash of lightning running across the screen.

I inwardly sighed as Gamzee wrapped his arms around me and set me on his lap. I blushed, thinking of how my cheeks would be as red as 2 clowns noses.

I focused on the tv, watching as it showed beautiful meadows and a path through the woods. Suddenly the trees became thicker and darker as the path went on.

I watched as fog gathered around and items glowed in the thick mist. When I heard a deafening scream I became stiff, eyes glued to the screen.

Over the sound of the painful screaming I could hear Gamzee munching on food. I remembered my skittles and grabbed a handful, cramming them in my mouth.

...

It was about an hour into the movie when the first person in a camping group disappeared. I cringed as we had a full screen shot of their face.

The room was filled with moans and gurgling as the psychotic murderer began cutting corners of their face off.

As they murderer cut out their tongue I began to feel sick. I completely forgot about the skittles in my mouth as I inhaled deeply.

"You okay motherfucker?" Gamzee patted me on the back, "breath babe, breath. "

I coughed a few times, getting the stupid rainbow pellets out of my throat, before nodding. "I'm okay," I gasped, eyes fixed on his own, " just forgot how to eat and breath..."

He grinned and tilted my head backwards, giving me a soft kiss. I shivered as his hands began to creep around my waist.

His lips left mine as he turned me around to face and, joining us back together once we were face to face.

I wrapped my hands around his neck when I heard a scream and jumped. I watched as he reached for the remote and flicked the tv to a random channel, which happened to be Doctor Who.

...

As the kiss deepened he pushed me onto the couch, lowering himself down in an effort to not knock the breath out of me.

I began to feel my eyes droop when his hand slinked up and under my sweater and shirt. I let out an involuntary moan and flushed scarlet red.

His mouth formed a smile against mine and he pulled apart, leaving us tied together by small strand of saliva.

"Having fun," he pressed a kiss to my forehead, "aren't we?" The impossible happened as I turned even more into a blushing mess.

I looked away from him, focusing on the Doctor Who episode that was showing. He sat up and dragged me back onto his lap, bonking his chin onto the top of my head.

"W-we... should have more movie mornings," I mumbled into my sweater, "but next time not a horror please...?"

"Sounds like fun," I heard him chuckle softly as Cookie and Dough climbed onto the sofa, "and no skittles next time. I don't want my movie babe dying on me."

I laughed, thinking how lucky I was to have him, and began to eat more rainbow death pills.

**So I may have been lying when I said once a week, but until this series kicks off I may do a few a week. Skittles was asked by an IRL friend, Jenna. X) Hope you enjoy it. -Love EY**


	3. Storms

**Disclaimer: Any Homestuck characters used in this fanfic are not owned by me, they belong to our lord... Hussie**

Storms (Sollux x Reader)

You are (y/n), be in your room while a thunderstorm is bellowing outside.

You are fucking terrified of thunder, almost as terrified as losing all your progress on EVERY SINGLE GAME YOU HAVE EVER PLAYED. Almost, a bit close, but you'd rather be in a storm than lose your progress.

Any true gamer would.

You reached out to grab the phone, only to duck back under your (f/c) safety blanket as the sky roared, almost seeming to go against you. "Fuck you," you grumbled, "stupid sky."

"(Y/n)," you almost screamed as the door to your room opened, "holy shiit, calm down!"You looked up to see you boyfriend standing in the doorway. His red and blue glasses flashed, alerting you that he was most definitely there.

"Sollux, " you sobbed, "what are you doing here-" You squealed as there was a flash of lightning, allowing more tears to pour down your face, gross hiccups escaping you. You felt your blanket being soaked with tears when a pair of arms lifted you up slightly and pulled you onto your bed.

You immediately clinged to the warm source, burrying your face into the black and yellow hoodie. "You're fiine," Sollux played with your (h/c) locks, "iit's only a storm." As the thunder grew louder all you could do was shiver and tremble while Sollux kept telling you it was fine.

...

"Bee" Sollux, comforting (Y/n).

You sighed when you realized it wasn't working, so you leaned back against the head of the bed, and pulled (Y/n) on top of you so you were looking up at her.

You waited patiently for her to stop sobbing, rubbing circles into her back. It seemed to work, and she calmed down, giving an occasional hiccup or tremble.

...

Be (Y/n), you just realized the position you were in.

Sometime during your ugly display of fright, Solluz had moved, pulling you on top of him in the process. He was almost lying down, his back on the bed frame, and had you seated on top of you. Giving him an almost clear view of your goods. **(if you know what I mean... ;D)**

You immediately flushed upon knowing this, face getting burning hot. Atleast you had the decency to wear pants at night... Ever since you woke up pantless beside Sollux one morning, you began to wear pants, just in case.

You scowled as Sollux grinned, crossing your arms over your chest. You were about to chew him out when he suddenly rolled over, knocking the breath out of you and using his elbows to stay right above you.

"Sollux," you growled, pushing at him, "get your fat ass off me!" You squeaked as he dropped himself onto you. "Thexy," he grinning while enhancing his lisp, "you mean my thexy fat ass." You squirmed, causing your leg to bump into his groin, unknowingly. "You wiish," you mocked his lisp, "ii'm the one wiith the thexy bu-"

You stopped talking when you realized his face was hovering just above yours, his eyebrows creased as if thinking. "Uhhh Sollux," you mumbled, "what are you doing?"

"Thiinkiing," you punched his arm softly, giving him a 'no shit' look. "HeHe," you raised your eyebrows, flinching when he put his lips onto yours, "wonderiing about what Ii should do with you. " You were about to ask him what that meant when you had to bite your lip to surpress a moan.

You swear to god he chuckled, and then hissed when you bit his lip. "Fiiesty," he mumbled, making you laugh. "Of course," you grinned, "I'm not some trained dog." "Well then," one of his hands slid up your shirt, making you tremble, "guess ii'll have to make you my biitch."

You flushed horribly as his hands snaked all over your body, teeth nibbling your sweet spots, and kisses trailing everywhere. That remark certainly fucked you, in more than one way.

...

You groaned as you pushed the sleep from your eyes, rain drizzling outside your window. You were softly aware of snoring coming from below you, and you curiously opened your eyes, only to see a naked Sollux beside you.

You squealed, causing your naked boyfriend to flip out, sending you off the bed. You landed on the wooden floors with a soft thud, and felt the coldness echo all over your body. "FUCK," you cried out, "FUCKING SKANK FLOOR WHO'S BEEN SLEEPING WITH JACK FROST!"

You rolled onto your soft rug, desperate to escape the chilly wood, only to see Sollux laughing his dumb ass off. You groaned, lying face down on the carpet, legs aching from last night. "Shut it Captor," you groaned in pain, "your fault."

You heard a soft chuckle and then felt yourself being dragged away from the rug and into Captor's arms. You winced when the red and blue light around the vanished, all the pain washing over you.

You began to purr when he sent little sparks of energy tingling down your spine. He laughed as he continued his tricks, occasionally patting your head.

"Hey (y/n)," his voice tickled your ear, "can II ask you somethiing."

"What..."

"How many letters are iin the alphabet? "

"..."

"Iit's 20 riight?"

"26 dumbass!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot;U, R, A, Q, T."

"Missing one..."

"You'll get the D later if you really need it!"

...

"Shut the fuck up before I kill you, douchemuffin..."

***Takes a fuckin bow* Ty ty, I thank the internet and my dumbass mind for this "amazing" piece... *Hangs self for my crimes of slightly ooc Sollux and stupid jokes***


	4. Bromance

**Nyeh. **

**Sup? Here's another installment of; You only wear shorts once a week. ****Unless your me who NEVER wears shorts. **** Please enjoy, and yeah it's short, but they're supposed to be and also our laptop's still fucked... it works, but it's laggy as hell.**

**Disclaimer- Any characters used from Homestuck belong to Andrew Hussie, the man who hates his creations! **

Bromance **(Gamzee x Karkat)**

"Bro, bro, bro, " I face planted onto the table, "you awake Bro? " "Yes," lifting my face from the table I looked at him, "what Gamzee?"

I blushed to find he was staring at me, sitting on my bed with a towel around his neck, obviously out of the shower. "G-Gamzee," I blinked, "what do you want? " He shrugged, snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me onto his lap.

I shrieked as I felt cold water drop down my neck, almost falling off the chair. Luckily Gamz had his arms wrapped around me tightly, and leaned back onto the bed to bring me on top of him.

"Gamzee," I hissed as he began to pet my hair, "stop it!" I tensed as his large, warm hands got VERY CLOSE to my horns, and he of course chuckled. "Sensitive there are we motherfucker," I groaned and buried my face into the crook of his neck, "hehehe."

"Shut up you fuckass," I smacked away his hands from my small horns, "I will kill everyone you love if you continue this!" I was about to continue ranting, almost like my dancestor, but was silenced by a shoosh pap.

"You need to chill more motherfucker, sit back and enjoy the world, and maybe slam a faygo once in a motherfucking while..." I inwardly sighed as Gamz went on one of his, motherfucking miracle speeches, and relaxed into his touch as his lazily slurred words filled my mind.

"Shush your face..." I mumbled, turning so I could bury my face into the crook of his neck. It was warm when I was with him, and I would only smile around him usually. The long, lanky arms that wrapped around me felt like a safety zone, like home base in some video games.

I could almost hear the smile on his makeup covered face as he rubbed the base of my horns, dragging purring sounds from me. Gog, I hated the fact that I made those sounds... though Gamzee said he loved them, he said it was cute. Maybe it was, but it certainly wasn't when I then kicked said ass. Figuratively.

"Hey, Karbro," his voice echoed through my thoughts.

"What?"

"Wanna be my motherfucking matespirit?"

Wait, what?! I laid there for a few minutes, trying to determine what was real and not. What if it was a dream, or he was joking? Yeah, a joke, cause nobody could ever love a grouch. Right?

"Hahaha," I nervously chuckled, "you're joking right dude?" I began to blush furiously when he rolled my body over so that we were face to face. "No," I looked away from his eyes, "I ain't motherfucking joking dude."

"Why the fuck would someone love me Gamzee," tears began to prick at my eyes, "you must be stoned or joking... No one loves a grouchy douchemuffin!" The red tears spilled over my eyes and plopped onto his big shirt.

"No one loves Karkat..." I hiccuped as his hand went to under my chin, lifting it so we were face to face. "Don't motherfucking cry," a pair of lips hovered over mine, "I do..."

I felt myself leaning into his kiss, which was warm like him. His intoxicating smell traveled throughout my body, leaving me feeling numb and tired. My lungs ached a little from the lack of air, but I didn't want to pull away.

Sadly, Gamzee was the one to break it, pulling away and running his thumb over my cheek. "You can sleep now babe," I blushed at the choice of words, "I'll be here."

I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his body, "By the way, I'm not a babe..."

The last thing I heard was a chuckle and "yeah right".

**Eek**, **GamKar** **is** **one** **of** **my** **OTPS**. **First** **is** **DirkxJake**, **second** **is** **DavexJohn**, **third** **is** **SolKat**, **fourth** **is** **EriSol**, **and** **then** **GamKar**...

**Speaking of EriSol, nsxt oneshot will be about them, yes, you person that gave me an ask. I WILL credit you in that chapter, but here you don't get to be noticed... **

**HAVE A NICE DAY AND LISTEN TO BOOMDEYADA, THAT SONG IS SO ****ironic!**


	5. Heights

**Ello' frienz. Today we have another installment of crappy writing, brought to you by Jelly Arms Inc. **

**Any characters used belong to Hussie, as does your soul.**

Heights (Erisol)

**(To me it makes sense that Eridan would be scared of heights, seeing as he's from the sea. Btw, sorry if I fuck up Eridan's personality, it's my first time writing him! -o-)**

"Uhhh, Sol," Eridan whined, "do wwe havve to go hiking?" He nervously twiddled his fingers, following awkwardly behind his matespirit.

"C'mon," the tall lanky troll grabbed his hand, "we don't have time for this, it's gonna be sunset soon!" **(I can't even LISP bro!) **Eridan let out a quiet sigh, trembling slightly when they reached the foot of a hill/mountain thing.

"Soooolllll," the other troll tried to pull away, "I don't wwanna..." Sollux growled, "For fuck sake Eridan, hurry up!" "I refuse," with that statement Eridan began to run away, "not happening!"

He didn't get far before he was surrounded by a red and blue glow, feeling himself being dragged back. "NYEH!" "Eridan," Sollux began dragging him up to the top, "don't make that fucktarded sound ever again..."

"NYEH NYEH NYEH!"

"..."

"I WILL hurt you if you don't shut up fishdick."

...

After about an ass load of whining, dragging, nyehs, and threats, they made it to the top. The sun had begun to set, slowly sinking down past the ocean. Sollux smiled and hummed to himself, enjoying the view, when he felt Eridan sit beside him. The geek turned to see his boyfriend shivering and trembling, trying to get closer to Sollux secretly.

"Eri," he shot the fishstick a concerned look, "what's wrong?"

"..."

"Are you scared," he tilted the smaller ones chin up, "don't lie please." Eridan simply blushed purple and tried looking to the side, obviously answering Sollux's question with a big fat yes.

"Why didn't you tell me," he brushed his lips gently over the shivering trolls, "you can tell me anything Eridan..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry Sol," Eridan mumbled, "I just didn't wwant to ruin it, you seemed happy to be coming here, so I didn't say... I'm stupi-" Weak words were cut off by a kiss, a kiss lasting about a second before the smaller one began to cry softly.

"Eridan," Sollux sighed and wrapped his arms around his buoyfriend **( ;D ), **"you're not stupid, and don't cry."

Slowly Sollux got up, helping Eri up too, and proceeded to slowly walk down the hill, very cautious now as it begun to rain, causing the ground to be slippery. They were about half way down the hillmountainthingydouche when a clash of thunder sounded in the distance.

Eridan immediately let out a high pitched scream, so manly, and proceeded to trip over his cape. This led to him landing face first on the rocky terrain. Sollux simply stared for a minute before rushing to help him up.

"Damnit dude," he rubbed the dirt from the glasses of his matespirit, "we're almost home..."

...

In 5 minutes the duo entered their shared hive, locking the door behind them and turning on the lights. Mr. Appleberry blast told his grape to sit on the couch while he grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel.

Eridan almost screamed when a fluffy towel hit him in the stomach. After a second of calming down he rubbed the mud off his face, to see his buoyfriend staring at him with a concerned look.

"Wwhat," he put the towel down, "wwhat's wwron-"

"You're bleeding."

"Huh?"

His hand went to his face, only to feel the warm and watery sensation of blood dripping down his arm. Eridan jumped up to get the first aid kit but was told to sit by Sollux.

"Hey Sol..."

"Hmm?"

"I lovve you."

"Love you two, fishdick."

**Yay, first EriSol fanfic! I hope it wasn't too OOC. Anyway, this was requested by Cupcake time. Atleast the pairing was. Next will be a SolKat.**

**Baiiii!**


	6. Sickness

**Yo. Here's another suggestion, this time from Zukerwatte, they wanted a SolKat Fanfic. Here it is, please enjoy. xoxo**

**Disclaimer: Any Homestuck characters used in this fanfic are not owned by me, they belong to Hussie. As does your soul. **

**I'm writing this one about a sick Karkitty because I'm sick. It started out as a sore throat but led to stuffy nose, tiredness, headaches, and not being able to breath normally. Ughhhh, feel my pain Kitkat!**

* * *

2IICKNE22

* * *

_Karkat's POV_

Gogdamn, I hated being sick. Stupid John and his human viruses. Why on earth did I agree to watch Con Air with his derpy ass? Thanks to him I was fucking sick and tired.

I had been in my room all day, sitting on my bed and watching my romcoms. It was bad enough that I wanted to throw up, but the stuffy nose and headaches were making it hard to think and breath.

Also, where the fuck was Sollux? Stupid asshole said he was running out to grab some groceries, but he'd been gone the whole day. I felt lonely... I didn't like it when he was gone.

Ever since we had beaten the game, everyone came back to life and we moved to earth. I was currently living with Signless and Kankri, which was a fucking assload of fun. I was glad my matespirit lived in his own apartment, it gave me a chance to escape my "vantastic" family. UGH!

I was about to grab my phone and call Sollux when I heard the doorbell downstairs ring. I curled up into a ball on the bed, not wanting to be bothered right now, and trying to make the headaches go away. I faintly heard some muffled voices, and the soft pounding of feet coming up the stairs.

"KK," the knocking on the door made me frown, "can I come in?" I groaned in response, and whined when the room filled with light.

"Turn the fucking light off," I hissed, clamping my eyes shut, "and be fucking quiet!" I meant to yell, but my voice was less than a whisper. Way to stay strong Karkat...

The light went off and I gave an audible sigh. The door closed with a click and the bed dipped when he sat beside me. I flinched when a hand touched my head, but then pressed against it. I purred as Sollux continued to pet me.

Suddenly another headache hit me and I whined, pulling away from his hand so I could bury my face into a pillow. He chuckled loudly, which pissed me off greatly. I was feeling like a ton of bricks, and this fuckass was laughing at me.

"What the fuck," I growled, "don't laugh at m-" Sollux dragged me onto his lap which made me yelp in surprise and pain.

"Thorry," he mumbled into my hair, "but your juth tho cute." **[Sorry if I messed up his lisp, but I'm guessing here.] **I mumbled some swears at him and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"By the way, Thinleth, I mean your father, athed me to bring you downthairth." I grumbled. "He ith making you thoup or thome thit."

"Sollux," I rubbed my head against his cheek, "what took you so long..." I heard him sigh.

"Nepeta found me in the thore," I began to listen intently, "bathically I had to endure her talking to me about how thhe thought it wath cute we're together." A red blush found it's way to my face.

"Karkat," I flinched at the loud yelling, "soups ready!" "Ughhh..."

"Come on KK," he lifted me up and put an arm around my waist to help me walk, "I promithed him you'd come down to eat." More mumbling.

Slowly we made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was pleased to find it was actually Kankri who was making the soup, and not Sign- dad...

"Why hello Karkat," I groaned as Kankri started talking, "I hope you aren't feeling too bad. Dad was going to make soup but we know that wouldn't of been good, so I made it for you. It's still scalding, so you'll have to wait. Are you okay? You don't look too go-" Dad grabbed Kankri by the arm and dragged him upstairs, leaving me and Sollux downstairs.

"Please," I clutched onto his waist, "can we go back up..." I did not feel like being downstairs in the light. Not only did it make me feel worse, but it made me feel vulnerable. I'd only ever show weakness around Sollux.

He nodded and drained the soup into the sink, making it look like I ate, and then dragged me back upstairs. On the way to my room we walked past dad, who glanced at me and raised an eyebrow at Sollux. We kept walking till we got to my room.

"KK," I looked up at my 'boyfriend', "do you wanna take a nap?"

"No," I hugged him, "I wanna cuddle..." His laughing made me blush hard, and then he fell onto the bed, dragging me with him. I blushed harder, probably a firetruck red now, and let my eyelids droop a bit.

We spent the next while hugging, his hand rubbing my head and messing my hair up. I was about to ask if he was bored when he accidentally rubbed one of my horns.

I botled up hissing, exposing my fangs at him. I hated people touching them, it made me feel weak and stupid. My mouth opened to cuss him out but lips sealed onto mine, blocking out my words. His lanky arms wrapped around my waist, dragging me closer to him. His forked tongue entered my mouth, exploring everywhere.

I moaned into the kiss, feeling myself relax at his touches. Purrs built at the back of my throat, and I put my arms around his neck. We breaked apart a minute later, stupid fucking air.

I looked up to see him grinning like a retard, a light yellow blush dusting his face. Lucky him, my blush was more like a fucking tomato. Bright candy red.

I quickly averted my gaze, and settled on looking at his shirt. It smelt nice, like honey and cookies. Good cookies, unlike the ones Dad makes...

I smiled at my thoughts.

"Watcha thimling about," a hand went under my chin, "hmmm?" I shook my head and buried it into his neck again.

"You smell nice." I licked his neck, "like honey and cookies."

"Do I tathe like it two?" Awh fuck, I started licking him. Eh, too late to stop now.

"No..." I licked his cheek, "Just honey." It was true, no cookies this time.

"Hmm," I frowned when he sat up and brang me with him, "maybe I should start calling you Karkitty." I hissed lightly.

"No!" I rubbed at his cheek again. If he started calling me that I would flip my shit. Only Nepeta and Vriska could call me that, Nepeta because she gave everyone cat names, and Vriska because she scared me. "I like KK better..."

"Okay then." He smirked devishly and pushed me down onto the soft bed. I mewled and frowned at him.

"Douchebag get off," he was pushing it, "you're heavy!"

"Aww KK," he faked a hurt expression, "are you thaying I'm chubby?"

"I wish, you're too skinny. If you keep missing out on meals you'll become a twig!"

"If you're tho worried come live with me then."

I purred when his hand began to scratch under my chin, "Y-yeah right... living with me would be boring."

"Not true," he whispered, "we could thnuggle more if we were together. " He was making me consider it now. I let out a sigh before licking his face.

"Mmmm." I was tired and bored of talking. I just wanted to curl up with him and sleep. It was only 6pm but I was so sleepy.

"Karkat," I looked up at him sleepily, he usually only said my real name when he was serious, "would you like to come live with me once we finith thool?" I stared at him tiredly, eyelids half open. I yawned and simply purred in response.

I was about to drift off when a headache interrupted me again.

"UGH," I yelled, "FUCKING HEADACHE!" Fucking hell, I wanted to punch everything right now!

"Thhh," I almost freaked when a small surge of electricity touched my horns and spread through my body, "thut up thupid." I squirmed under his body and tried to break free, but the shocks started to soothe my headache, and I gave up.

So what if he saw the true me? He was my matespirit. To be honest I didn't really mind the sensation. It was calming and made me feel warm.

He rolled slightly, having us back to me on him, and kissed me again. It was nice, but who cares right now.

I fell asleep to the sound of the door opening, and Sollux shrieking while Kankri squealed apologies to him.

This was my life...

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanna take a nap and watch some movies. x3 I hope I did an okay job with Sollux's lisp. Mah first time, and poor Kankri.**

**feel free to leave a suggestion, either a pairing, a word, or both.**

**xoxo**


	7. Haunted house

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the 500+ views. I love it when people read my writing and it encourages me to write more! This is a GamKar chapter for wendylove4, here you go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Homestuck characters, they belong to Hussie. As does your soul.**

* * *

Haunted house

It was a warm, calm day. There was little wind passing through the small town, and it was sweltering. Summers had always been hot but this year was worse. A certain Karkat agreed.

"What the fuck," a angry voice echoed throughout a certain clowns backyard, "really Gamzee!?" Said clown had just sprayed his matesprite with a hose.

* * *

_Karkat's POV_

I stood there, water dripping off my body, glaring at Gamzee. I'd been tending to his flowers, which were almost dead, when he sprayed me in the face with warm water.

"Sorry bro," he set the hose down before hugging my wet figure, "you seemed so sprayable." I pouted and folded my arms over my chest, turning away from him.

"Oh come on Kar," his hand made its way onto my head, "don't be upset."

"Hhmp," I looked up at him, "I'll forgive you if we can go to the fair." His eyes lit up and his dorky smile grew bigger.

"Of course we can go! I'm fine with that request." I let a small smile make its way onto my face before wiping it clear of emotion.

"Well you're gonna have to let me dry off first fuckass!" I grumbled at him as he dragged me inside and practically pushed me onto the bed. I sat up and glared daggers at him as he grabbed a towel and hairdryer.

When he approached I reached for the drying tools, only to have him pull them away from me. Fucking short people issues. I raised a brow and he just put me onto his lap, dumping the towel on my head.

I opened my mouth to cuss him out but closed it again, enjoying the feeling of him drying my head off. I could've sworn he chuckled. After a few minutes of head rubbing he threw the towel across the room and plugged in the hairdryer.

"Seriously?" I mumbled and tried to look up at him. Of course he turned it on and blew my bangs into my eyes. I sighed and looked at the mirror infront of us, studying my eyes in the mirror. They had turned red, but I didn't really give a fuck anymore. Trolls and people got along fine, and that was nice.

The weather may have been extremely hot, but the hot air felt nice after being drowned in water. I felt my eyes moving up to his face, uncontrollably, and stared at him. He was focused on my head, but then looked up to meet my eyes in the mirror.

"You alright bro," I blushed and looked down quickly, "it's okay dude. I don't motherfucking mind."

"Shut up." He grinned and turned off the hairdryer, giving my hair a quick ruffle. I sighed, not wanting to move off his lap, and he seemed to read my mind.

"We can watch motherfucking romcoms on the couch later tonight if you want."

I grinned, "really?"

"Yep, but let's get changed to go. I wanna get our faces painted all cool like!" I let out a short laugh and hopped up, grabbing some clothes I kept at Gamz for emergencies, and ran to the bathroom.

I slipped on the long black shorts, and threw on a thin sweater. I wasn't gonna wear short sleeves, end of story. When I exited the bathroom Gamzee was waiting for me by the front door. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out.

* * *

_A short walk later_

When we arrived at the fair it was fairly quiet, meaning it wasn't busy as fuck. We paid at the entrance and then strolled inside, waving at some people we knew from school.

Gamzee dragged me to the rides first, going from roller coasters to stuff like the spaceship. We got food and got our faces painted, Gamzee a dog and me a cat, of course.

It was getting dark when Gamzee said he wanted to try one last ride before going into the haunted house.

"Uh Gamzee," I looked up in fear at the ride, "why are we at the dropper?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"To ride it of course! Haha!" I gulped and looked up, watching the ride drop and hearing people screaming.

He dragged me onto the ride, and I couldn't say no. Gamzee always did nice things for me, but he never asked for anything in return. Least I could do was go some stupid ride with him.

I sat down beside him and chewed my lip as the bars closed down on us, and I clutched onto them. I almost squealed when the ride started to go up, and some lady beside us did. I was inwardly freaking out as we went up and felt my stomach lurch when it stopped at the top.

I didn't notice but I reached for Gamzee's hand and grabbed it, why the fuck did I get on this stupid death trap? Then it dropped.

I froze and had to stop myself from screaming. Several people screamed and Gamzee and some other lady started laughing. I closed my eyes and focused on not losing my shit.

"Bro," I carefully opened my eyes and looked at him, "you okay to motherfucking go on?"

"I'm cool," I jumped up and smiled, "lets go!" I saw him raise a brow but lead the way anway. The haunted house was right across from the dropper, so I quietly followed him and looked at the ground.

I really wanted to go curl up on the couch and watch a bunch of romcoms with my trusted blanket and pillow. I hated scary shit, I can't stand it. Ever since Sollux forced me to watch the evil dead with him, I no longer liked the stuff.

I glanced up to notice I was on the haunted house, in an unfamiliar place, alone. Did I seriously fucking lose him? Damnit!

"G-gamzee?!" I yelled out quietly, constantly looking around me. I heard him yell my name and ran towards the voice. I turned a corner and saw him, only then to have a fake bloody corpse pop out at me.

"Holy mother fucking shit, what the fuck!" I screamed and fell face first, curling into a tiny ball and trying to block out the eerie screams in the background.

"Karkat?!" I whimpered and curled into an even smaller ball, feeling my arms hurt, but still doing it anyway.

"Woah Karkat," I cried softly when Gamzee kneeled beside me and tried to uncurl my body, "it's chill dude. I'm here and you're motherfucking okay now!" I moved my arms and looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Can we go home," I hugged him, "please?" I tuned him out as he picked me up and found our way out of the house. I recognized the houses we passed but thought nothing of them. I really wanted to go home...

That was the last time I was gonna do that, ever again. It was only one jump scare and I was freaked out enough. Fucking Sollux. That asshole would get a piece of my mind later.

"Karks," I paused my thoughts and looked up at Gamzee, "motherfucking couch or bed?" I considered going to the couch to watch romcoms but decided on sleep. I was tired, fuck this.

"Bed please... sorry Gamzee."

"What're you motherfucking sorry for babe?" I inwardly frowned at babe.

"I pretty much ruined the day because I'm a wimp..." He sighed before lying me down on the bed and then laying down with me.

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me on top of him so he could see my face. I blushed and looked at his shirt, focusing on the zodiac sign.

"It's not your fault. You can't help being scared of that stuff. It's motherfucking instinct I guess. Plus, something tells me you didn't like the dropper either?" I sighed, deciding to be honest.

"Yeah. I just didn't want to say no to you. You always do things for me but I never do anything for you, and I like seeing you happy. I was freaked out after the ride so that's why I got lost. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. It's my fault."

"Firstly no it's not yo motherfucking fault," he paused and frowned at me, "second, am I gonna be happy if my matesprite is motherfucking unhappy and scared?"

"I guess not... still, sorry."

"No need to motherfucking apologize, but in return, I want a kiss."

What!? I full on blushed and looked at him.

"R-really?" He nodded. Oh god.

"Fine... I guess if it makes you happy." I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his, letting them linger there for a second before pulling away and rolling off him. I sat up and faced the other direction, blushing madly at the action.

"It does make me motherfucking happy," he flopped on top of me, "but I want more." I gasped as the air left me lungs and looked up at him.

"Well then," I mumbled nervously, "if you want it then get it..." He chuckled deeply and this time kissed me. The kiss lasted a few minutes before we broke apart for air.

"Gamzee?" He looked down at me and grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love me?" I watched as a surprised expression crossed his face before being replaced by a stupid smile.

"Well, you're cute and adorable and I just motherfucking love you. I can't explain it."

"It makes me happy to hear that, thanks."

"Mmm. Why do you motherfucking love me bro?"

"I d-don't know, but I guess it's because you're you. You're nice, funny, and lovable... Plus you make me feel safe." I smiled at the truth in my words.

"You look even cuter when you smile," blush, "and so cute when you motherfucking blush!"

"Y-yeah whatever! Now, shut up and kiss me..." I trailed off.

"Haha, what was that?"

I quickly kissed him and gave him a begging look, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed before kissing me back, beginning the start of a sloppy make out.

* * *

**I'm proud of this one. GamKar is so fun to write! I say motherfucking and motherfucker so much that whenever I type mot it gives me suggestions for motherfucker or motherfucking. Haha, I love my auto correct. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter wendylove4.**

**xoxo feel free to leave a word and a pairing, as all I'm getting is pairings**


	8. Habitual

**Yo. Here's a story for musicalBlink, who wanted a SolKat fanfic. Enjoy xoxo**

**disclaimer: I don't own any of the Homestuck characters. They all belong to Hussie, as does your soul.**

* * *

Habitual

I didn't know why I was so obsessed with it. Eveytime I started it was hard to stop. It's kind of like smoking, you try to stop and tell people that you won't do it again, yet it still happens. It's unstoppable.

Everytime I have the craving, it has to happen. I can't not do it, it doesn't work that way. Life's hard and no one understands, only you do. People can fake it but you know they're just trying to make you feel better.

It's my habit, and I'm not proud. Some people bite their nails or chew their lip, not me. I do something tons of people do, but no one ever realizes. Yeah, if you haven't figured it out, I cut. I hate it yet love it.

I can't help when the itching arrives, it doesn't work. I take several tylenols and painkillers to try and numb it. I've actually gone to the hospital a few times. Not anymore, no one knows. Only he does.

I have several blades hidden in my apartment, some in the bathroom, some in my room, some in the closet. It's like finding an easter egg on easter morning. Sometimes I don't mean to, but I find them, and I do it.

I don't go out much anymore, I don't like to. The world's a cruel place, filled with horrible people. I learned that the hard way.

* * *

My days are now filled with him. It's my obsession. I follow him everywhere he goes, watching the way he reacts. I miss him.

The way he awkwardly holds his arms when walking, and the way he drags his feet in that tired way. I really miss him. Everyday that passes by I miss him, it hurts to not be around him.

Since I died, I follow him as a ghost. I hug him when he's sad or crying, laugh with him when he laughs, and talk to him when he speaks to me. Some may think he's delusional, but I'm there to listen. It scares me to know I can't do anything to help him. Recently my fears came true.

* * *

One of the few times I go out, I get attacked. I tried to fight back briefly but gave up when he brought out the knife. I'm ashamed to say I almost smiled when he dragged it across my skin.

The feeling passed when he stabbed it deep into my arm. I screamed and kicked him, trying to get free. I heard a loud yell and he was gone, about 10 other people replacing him to all crowd around me, freaking out and getting 911 on hold.

I wanted to ask if he was there, but I couldn't. I was so tired of living, it'd be better if I died now. It was slowly killing me, and I was almost right.

When I woke up in the awfully bright room, they said I'd need to stay for a while. I was extremely sick and was suffering from a crippling depression. I already knew that, but hearing it said aloud made it worse.

A lot of the nurses gave up on me, leaving when I went into fits about my medications. One in particular would constantly leave the breathing tube in my throat when I woke up, it was horrible. It made me feel like I was choking.

My next nurse was amazing. She asked me to call her Cherry, because of her red hair. She'd often ask questions about him, and we'd speak to him when we were alone. She said she'd lost someone too, and had gone through my issues. She made it through because of her nurse, so she became one too.

I still missed him, happiness didn't make it go away. I spent most of my days looking out the window and crying. Sometimes I slept the whole day, sometimes I never slept. I still couldn't leave, and it was driving me crazy.

I remember waking up on a Tuesday, maybe Wednesday, and having trouble breathing. The previous nightmare was too much and it sent me into hysterics. Cherry ran in with 3 other nurses and 3 doctors. She asked me to calm down for her, to try and live. I stared at her blankly while they began to work on me. I begged her quietly to let me pass on, everyday it got worse. I felt like I was being crushed and I couldn't take it. It was too painful.

She said to hold on, but it was slipping. I saw her look at me, eyes wide with fear, and for the first time in years, I smiled.

My vision grew dark, blocking out the staff. I saw shapes behind Cherry and saw a familiar person behind her. I laughed when he smiled sadly at me.

Cherry begged again, and I shook my head. I said I could see him and I wanted to hug him. I wanted to cry it all out and hug him. She looked at me for a second before closing her eyes and nodding. I grinned and looked back at him.

I felt light, and was pulled away from the loud noises. I walked over to him hugged him, something I had missed so much. I turned to look at my body, looking at my closed eyes. I looked at Cherry, watching as she fell to her knees crying and smiling when her boyfriend, my favorite doctor, hugged her on the floor.

I turned to look at him when I felt him tug my hand. I raised a bro and then smiled when he floated up, dragging me with him. I'd finally get to be with him, for all eternity.

* * *

_Karkat's POV_

I slammed the book shut and blinked a few times. Holt shit that was depressing as fuck! I rolled onto my back and stared at the roof. I really shouldn't of agreed to read Nepeta's book. She said it was romantic, and it was, but gog, so many feels!

"KK," I looked up to see Sollux looking at me with a quirked eyebrow, "whath going on?" I stared at him and felt myself wanting to cry. Somehow the book just spoke to me.

"You okay," I watched as he took a step toward me, "are you about to thart crying KK?" I got up suddenly and launched myself into his arms, sending us onto the floor in a heap of huggles.

"What the fuck KK? Whath wrong with you!?" I shook my head and nuzzled it into the crook of his neck.

I heard him sigh before kissing my forehead.

I guess cuddling was my habit.

* * *

**I didn't know where the story was going so I just randomly wrote, originally it was going to be a sadstuck but nah. XD Hope you enjoyed it and sorry if it's a bit short, but I have tons of fanfics to write.**

**xoxo feel free to leave suggestions**


	9. Cuddles :33

**Hey everyone, Imma make this short so we can get onto the story. Thank you guys so much for all the support and attention! You have no idea how excited I was when I came home and saw 15 reviews, yes I'm a sad excuse, it's amazing though. I'll try and get all you're requests done as soon as possible so please be patient! If I miss yours and you made the suggestion a long time ago, don't be afraid to re ask it. Wow, this is not short, hmm, on with the story!**

**diaclaimer: any characters from Homestuck that are used belong to Andrew Hussie and not me. your soul belongs to him too, and your feels belong to me.**

* * *

Cuddles :33 [Karkat+Nepeta, suggested by Mrs. Fangirl Frost]

* * *

arsenicCatnip began trolling carcinoGeneticist

AC: :33 *ac crawls over to karkitty and looks up at him with pawsitively scared eyes*

CC: WHAT THE EVER BULGELOVING FUCK DO YOU NEED NEPETA

AC: :33 *ac growls at karkitty for the foul language and then speaks*

AC: :33 karkitty! do you think you could come over please?

CC: NEPETA IT IS POURING LIKE FUCK OUT THERE AND YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER AND ROLEPLAY

CC: WHY WOULD I DO THAT

AC: :33 please, it's not to roleplay! though I do like role playing! it's really dark and loud here

CC: REALLY

CC: OHMYGOG

CC: NEPETA?

arsenicCatnip's power went out

CC: FUCKING HELL

* * *

I grumbled and threw on my shoes and a coat. What the fuck was wrong with her? It's thundering and raining like a douchebag out there and she wants me to visit her cause it's loud.

_Maybe she's scared, _the tiny voice in my head spoke as I ran over to her hive. Yeah right, her scared. Still, I couldn't shake the bad feeling.

I peersd inside the cave that Nepeta called home. Why did she like living in a place like this? I mean, who likes to live in a cave? Really...

"Nepeta!" I yelled out and listened to my echo bounce off the cave walls. I grumbled and walked in, shrugging off the wet jacket and looking around.

"Nepeta! Are you in here?!" I was about to give up when the rain let up for a bit and I could hear whimpering. I followed the sound to a pile of blankets. I stared.

"Nepeta..." I saw the mound move before a blue pawbeast hat poked out and looked at me.

"Karkat?" I felt guilty as thunder went off again and she flinched. I sighed and plopped into the pile beside her, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over myself. I then placed an arm around her and dragged her into my arms.

"K-karkat, you didn't really have to come..."

"If I didn't care I would've contacted Equis and gotten him to come over. Now shut up."

"Well, if you're pawsitive..."

Silence went on for a while, and believe me, it was awkward as fuck. I moved my hand to her head and let it rest there. I felt her pawse, uh pause, and then move into the touch.

The blood rushed to me face but I stayed quiet. I looked out the entrance of the cave as the rain splashed outside. To be honest it was kind of relaxing out here. Maybe that's why she likes it.

_Are you just gonna sit there and be a douche, _I frowned at the fucktarded voice. It was right though.

"Uh, are you okay Nepeta? I can move if you want?"

"No. It's fine. You're really comfurtable.." I blushed and looked ahead. The rain was dying down and the thunder was long gone. If it was anyone else I would've gotten up and left quickly, but it was Nepeta, and I didn't have the heart to do so. Plus, I liked it here.

"Karkat... ?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Nepeta looking up at me tiredly.

"Y-yeah?!" Fuck she was cute.

"I'm flushed for you." Eh? Holy shit. I looked down at her to see she was now napping in my arms.

"I... flushed for you too." I gently kissed her before resting my back against the wall, resting my head on hers and then dozing off.

* * *

I yawned, rubbing my eyes before looking around. Yeah, it wasn't a dream. Hmm. I looked down at Nepeta and she was still asleep. I moved her off me gently and went to her shipping wall. I grabbed a red chalk and proceeded to draw.

* * *

Ughh...

I yawned and jumped up, was last night a dream? I looked to see I was alone in my cave and I sighed. Of course it was a dream. Duh!

I walked over to my shipping to draw out some feels when I stopped. In the middle of the wall, in messy red chalk, was a heart with K+N written in it. I felt a blush coming on before sitting down.

Holy frick!

* * *

**I had fun writing this, and sorry it's short. It's about 11ish over here and I wanna sleep. Plus I'm out of ideas right now. I guess I'll listen to music tonight for inspiration. **

**Kawaii desu! SUGOI!**

**xoxo please feel free to leave suggestions**


	10. Delusional

**Bonjour. So I know that I have requests, but this one I wanted to do, I'm now addicted to BrobotJake and it's an OTP. Also, just wanna say, thank you guys so much for le support, we're at 940+ views (so close to 1000) and I'm really happy! Anyway, on with the story.**

**disclaimer: any Homestuck characters used in this fanfic belong to Andrew Hussie.**

**Delusional (Btw, in this Brobot can speak telepathically, so deal with it) Word count: 2,020**

* * *

Greenery passed by me in great big blurs as I sprinted through the thick jungle foliage. My hands were clasped onto my pistols incase I needed them in a flash and my eyes were set ahead, focusing on the path and avoiding obstacles. Dead branches and twigs snapped underneath my feet loudly as I ran with the familiar sound of jets behind me. I didn't even need to look back to see how far he was, he was close, he always was. My mind wandered to why I even agreed to these strifes. He always kicked my butt and then would go off and do whatever robots do.

My mind wandered to him and how he acted, with his emotionless robot exterior, but he had emotions. He wasn't like most stereotypical robots that couldn't feel and wouldn't understand human emotions. He was different, and I liked that. I should've been paying more to my surroundings really, because next thing I knew I was sprawled out on the ground at a weird angle. I didn't think about it much as I got up quickly, ignoring my twisted ankle, and kept running.

I wondered how far we had gone across the island, of course I knew the whole thing well, but the scenery around us was beginning to become a bit foreign. I had been this way before but not long enough to remember the landscape. This seemed true because I tripped again and landed in a cold river. I immediately surfaced and began to splutter, golly the water was freezing. We seemed to be in a colder area than I was used to, and god I didn't like the look of it.

I looked back to the trees to see the familiar set of triangular red shades immerging, landing softly on the muddy bank to stare at me. I was about to yell out what he had stopped when I heard the raging waters. I turned behind me to see a giant waterfall and immediately tried to swim to shore. Too late Jakey.

I went over the edge with a scream that was cut off quickly, water filled my mouth and lungs and I gasped for air. I was met with more water and then landed on a rock, effectively cracking several of my ribs. The pressure of the water washed me off the rock and back into the currents. I went under and tried to emerge, but couldn't. I was tired and sore and no longer could swim without almost blacking out due to the pain. My vision was getting cloudy and it was silent except for the sound of crashing water and a faint whirring. My eyes began to droop as a pair of arms scooped me up and out of the water, dropping me gently onto the muddy bank.

I coughed a few times and tried to get air, but my lungs were still full of water. I gasped and shook violently. A pair of hands went to my chest and then went up, slamming down with a strong but not deadly force. It was strong enough to let me expel the water from my system as I rolled to my side and choked up the murky water. I stayed there curled for a while as I breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the feeling of the cool mud on my skin, even if I was slowly freezing.

Strong arms wrapped around me and picked me up bridal style, proceeding to fly up and to my home. I stayed quiet the whole "ride", except for the occasional cough or groan. We were there in no time and he carefully set me down on my bed. I sighed in content as I relaxed into the familiar blankets and pillows. I could feel his eyes on me as I whimpered and reached for him, blindly missing as my glasses were long lost in the currents. I was freezing, but soon enough I passed out due to exhaustion.

* * *

I watched with curiosity and worry as he whimpered and reached out in my general direction. I looked into his eyes as they dulled and closed, arms dropping with them. I put a hand up to his forehead to notice his temperature was dropping quickly. He shivered and trembled violently and I felt horrible. I suddenly remembered a feature I had and laid down on the bed, bringing him on top of me, and I switched on a heated mechanism in my chest. The corner of my lips went up as he curled into me, getting closer to the warmth radiating from my metal body.

* * *

_It was pitch black and dead silent. I was worried until a tiny light came on, showing I was in a clear glass box. I looked around trying to find a way out and I punched the glass a few times. I sighed and sat down trying to think of a reasonable reason why I was here when a mechanical noise turned on and water began to flood the box. It was pouring in at such a fast speed that in a minute it was full. I quickly pressed my face to the ceiling before taking a huge breath and then holding it. The light went out and then I found myself in another room. A red light above me turned on, blinding my eyes. I turned me head to the side weakly but wasn't able to see anything, but I did find out I was now strapped to a table. Panic ate away at me as the dead silence drew on. I yelled out to ask if anyone was there but I was met with silence, not even my yell made it out. I couldn't speak and realized the gag across my mouth. Gadzooks I was getting scared now, what in the dickens was going on? Suddenly two masked people came into view and began talking quietly. What scared me the most was that their eyes were pure black and blood dripped off of their surgical uniforms. My fears were confirmed when one brought out a knife and trailed it across my face, leaving bright red marks. I tried to kick at them but screaming through the gag when they imbedded the knife in my eye, right in the pupil. As soon as I shrieked they were gone and so was the red light. I continued screaming as the pain began to grow rapidly, more knives lodging themselves into my body. I felt like a voodoo doll or a pin cushion. Then it all went white._

* * *

I woke up sweating and screaming, the room was dark except for the faint glow through the windows and the red shades beside me. I sat up with a start and covered my ears, rocking back and forth. Hands went around me immediately, pulling me into a tight hug. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and began to sob, dry coughs leaving my body. My breathing slowed and soon became in time with the rocking; inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

_You're fine Jake, _I tried telling myself, _you're safe and with Brobot ._I made a strangled gasping sound and wrapped my arms around him, trying to fend off the horrific memories.

_**Jake? **_I gasped as a voice entered my head, prodding at my thoughts. _**It's me Jake. You are fine. Try and calm down please. **_I felt my pulse slowing and drumming at a steady beat. _I never knew he could talk._

_**Well I can. **__What? How could he- __**I can read minds too Jake if I want to. **_

_Oh…_

I stayed quiet and listened to the sound of his mechanical heart beating. I loved the sound of it; it was nice and relaxing and made him even more human.

_**Really?**_

I blushed as I realized he had still been reading my mind. _Stop that please! I'd prefer if you don't peep in on my thoughts…_

_**Don't worry, I don't often do it.**_

I sighed and regretted it as I felt the pain return to my body. I also noticed I was really warm. Extremely warm.

"Brobot," I muttered, "could you get me some water please?" He moved me off him gently before nodding and heading downstairs. I sighed and looked at myself, muddy and wet clothing. I got up and pulled on some fresh boxers, shorts, and a too big for me shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and took in my injuries. Black eye, cut lip, few scratches on the face, bruised arms and legs, bad bruising and cuts on my ribs, and also a few marks on my neck. I was worse than I'd thought it to be, I was hoping I'd get off luckily. I ran a hand through my hand and dropped onto my knees. The heat was becoming unbearable.

I felt myself panting and the clothes sticking to my skin, bloody heck why was I so warm? I looked at my reflection again and stared myself in the eyes. I could feel myself sweating badly and I watched as my face turned pale with a reddish tint to my cheeks.

_**Jake!? **_I turned to see Brobot standing in the doorway with water and a concerned look. He rushed over and held the water up to my lips so I could drink. I wanted to chug it all at once but he made me sip it slowly. It was gone too soon and I was thirsty again. I watched with blurry vision as he set the glass on the counter, I was getting a bit hungry. Maybe I should ask for some food? Like maybe soup or a sandwhich or-

I got up suddenly and ran to the bathroom, lifting up the toilet sink and emptying my insides into the bowl. My knuckles were turning white from grasping it so hard but that was the least of my worries. My head hurt and my ribs were sore again. I slumped against the toilet and took a shaky breath before running a hand through my hair again, a habit of mine. Brobot entered the room with more water and slowly fed it to me, lifted me up, and took me back into my bed. I watched as he stood there not knowing what to do with himself.

_Please, _I weakly thought, _lie down with me... I don't want to be alone._

He seemed to get the message and crawled into the covers with me, sitting up with his back against the headboard and my side against his front. I moved my head into the crook of his neck and smiled slightly at the cool touch.

"Bot…" I began to slip into a slumber.

_**Yes?**_

"I… I…" My voice began to trail off into a yawn.

It was silent for a second before he nodded and his mouth curled up the slightest. I closed my eyes as his robotic lips pressed against mine. I let out a contented mix between a sigh and a laugh before nuzzling against his neck. He pulled away a few seconds later before giving a sound I guessed was a deep chuckle. Sure, I was unbearably hot; sweaty, sore, and delusional. I was happy though, happy about what just happened.

_Don't leave._

_**I won't. I love you Jake.**_

* * *

**I'm so proud of this story, and I actually typed this one on my laptop. It's up and running so my stories will be a bit less frequently (like once or twice a week) but they'll be longer so yay.**

**xoxo feel free to leave a suggestion in the reviews!**


	11. Salvation

**1000+ views on this story! Woooooooooooo… oooooo… ooooo! So anyway, here's another longish fanfic. Enjoy please, this was suggested by Ship Them Ships.**

Salvation – SolKat (I turned it into a DemonStuck because I wanted to, plus it seemed like a good idea for the word) **Word count: 1,812**

* * *

The cold hard metal of the laboratory floor was beginning to piss me off. It was cold and had that boring touch to it; of course when that was all you saw it would get boring. Still, that wasn't the point. I was tired of living the hell hole of a testing lab, usually I'd brush it off and just go through life not paying attention, but you can only pretend so much.

The daily routine of being fed the pale slop they called food, being experimented on, and then injected with sleeping medication was becoming a thorn in my side. Demons were pretty common in the world, and some were good. Humans dealt pretty well with us, some even taking it to relationship form, but some people just wanted to test us and see what we could do.

I was one of the unlucky few to be caught by the wrong people, dragged to an abandoned factory where I had spent the past 3 years. There were a few other demons here; listing from devils to vampire to werewolves, and the odd half breed here or there.

I was one of those half breeds, a mix between a neko and a vampire. I had a set of ashen black ears as well as a tail and extremely pale skin. My eyes were red due to vampire blood in my system and I had a set of fangs. I could live on human food normally like most other demons, but because of my vampire side I would have to drink blood every week or so.

The scientists here had realized this after a week or two of my capture and had given me blood bags filled with pig blood. It had a disgusting taste to it and was slimy and thick. I had begged for human blood but they just laughed at me before dragging me into the testing chambers.

The chambers were the issue. Once you went in there you didn't know what was going to happen, whether they just put you up against another demon or dissected you was a mystery. They seemed interested in me so I hadn't been killed yet. A lot of my testing was extremely brutal and it had caused me to go mute because of it. Talking back got you punished or killed here, no questions asked.

Today was one of the days I liked to think about the times before I was taken. I had friends who were a mix of humans and demons. I also had a boyfriend, yeah I'm gay suck it up, he was a pure human but I loved him anyway. We had been dating for a few weeks before I was abducted, and I had heard nothing of him since.

Word was spreading around the cages that one of the stronger demons had sent a telepathic message to the outside world about our situation. There were organizations that set out to stop this kind of thing, and they had managed to locate their bosses mind to feed them info. The demon was murdered right away. Whatever, it didn't concern me.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of alarms and the flickering of the red lights. I sat up immediately and peered around the room, watching as the other demons scanned the room. Gun shots screams came from the room behind the giant metal doors and footsteps clamped down the halls. The iron doors opened with an echoing crash and shadowed figures emerged. They were people in SWAT looking outfits, with guns and a bunch of shit I didn't know anything about. I sat quietly as they ripped open the cages and unchained demons from their collars.

I was freaking out when they reached my cage and I lashed out at one as they tried to touch me. I crawled into the corner of my cage trying to escape and cried out when several sets of arms grabbed onto me. I was lifted up and hauled out of the cage, carried down a path far too familiar to that of the testing chambers. The people carrying me continued to walk down the hallway, a way I'd never been before, and outside several sets of doors. Light flashed into my eyes and I blacked out.

* * *

I struggled to open my eyes which was a familiar issue of mine, and listened to the faint beeping sound. The strong antibacterial smell told me I was in a hospital, a public one. Once awake, I could hear two voices, one familiar. The voice belonging to the stranger was a woman's and it had a sweet tone to it. The second belonged to Sollux, my boyfriend, and he sounded concerned. I frowned, why was he worried?

I pried my eyes open and sat up slowly, instantly aware of the various wires and tubes across my body. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him, eyes full of questioning and longing. The nurse turned to look at me before smiling and running out of the room, saying something about getting food and a doctor. I watched carefully as he turned to look at me, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"KK," my heart did a flip when he said my nickname, "KK, are you okay?" I stared at him stupidly before opening my mouth, only to close it suddenly and turn away. I still couldn't speak, mental trauma most likely, well, obviously. I flinched when he gently grabbed my face in his hands, turning it back to face his.

"KK what's wrong? Please tell me."

I grabbed a pen and some paper from the bed side table and scribbled down some words.

'I can't talk.'

"What? Did you do something to your voice? I swear to god I'll fucking kill them…

'No, I think I can speak… It's just that' I paused and let out a shaky breath, 'it's hard to speak…'

"It's okay," he brushed his lips against mine gently, "I understand." I blushed at the friendly contact, something that had been foreign for ages, and gave a tiny smile.

"Excuse me for interrupting," I pulled away quickly when a voice came from the door, "but we need to run a few tests on Karkat." I stared blushing at the smirking doctor and frowned when Sollux laughed. I felt a bit scared when the doctor came and set down on a chair beside me.

"My name's Doctor Andrew, and I've been in charge of you for the past few days. I just want to take a blood sample from you and ask some questions." I felt my stomach jump when he mentioned blood, and I suddenly began to feel weak. I grabbed the paper and wrote in my messy chicken scratch.

'Sollux, can I speak to you alone?'

He read the note before turning to the doctor and raising a brow. Andrew stood up with a smile and held up five fingers, five minutes, before leaving the room. I set down the paper and pen on my lap before letting out a small sigh. Fuck, I was thirsty. I could feel my eyes flashing between their normal red and grey, the color that they turned when I was in a weakened state.

"What's wrong KK?" I glanced up at him sheepishly; a small blush dusted across my face, and let out a quiet whine. He raised a bro and continued to stare at me, giving a small smirk. I frowned and exposed my fangs a bit before whining again.

"I'm guessing they didn't feed you in that place?"

I shook my head and shivered a bit at the memories.

"Fine but just a bit though, okay, you can have more once we get home." I nodded and smiled inwardly at the thought of home, the familiar apartment we had rented together. He sat down on the bed beside me and pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing the pulsing skin to me. I sank my teeth gently into the tender flesh and tried to hold myself back. It was extremely hard because of how good his blood tasted and the fact I had been taken off of it for years.

I pulled away after a few seconds and let out a hiss. It was even worse now that I had gotten a taste of it. There was a soft knock on the door and a nurse entered with a tray. I glanced up at her as soon as the scent of blood had entered the room. She smiled softly at me before setting the tray down beside Sollux and began talking to him. I tuned her out though as I stared at the tray with curious eyes.

"KK." I looked up at Sollux and continued staring as he laughed at me. "They have stored blood for demons that need it so they brought some for you."

'Is it alright for me to drink the blood?'

"Yeah it's fine. After you're done they're just gonna check some stuff and then we can leave."

'Okay.' The blood was in bottles which made me feel weird, but I still drank them anyway. It was gone too quickly and then Doctor Andrew came back in. They checked my eyes, ears, and reflexes before giving Sollux some medication for me to take. We rode home in his car, a ride which was extremely quiet and long.

When we arrived I trembled as we walked into the building, it felt like this was too real to be true. I walked up the stairs ahead of him and all but burst into our room, flopping down onto the bed. It still smelt the same and was comfy as a fluffy sheep. I rolled around on it for a few minutes before grunting when Sollux dropped on top of me.

I shot daggers at him with my eyes before his hand when up to my ears, rubbing and scratching them. I purred at the contact and leaned into the touch, tail flicking slowly in content.

"Hehehe, I missed your sounds KK. You're still a cute kitten!" I hissed and grabbed his phone from beside the bed and typed.

'Shut the fuck up Captor and hug me.'

* * *

**Hehehe, sorry if this was shitty but my little sister was rushing me off the computer. Darn siblings! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**xoxo please feel free to leave a suggestion**


	12. Zombiestuck

**Hey guys, sorry that it's been a while but we have so much going on in my house. We're going to be moving back to New Zealand, my home country, on July 4th. Also I have grade 8 exams and several graduation related things going on. I'll try to get stories out, but it'll probably be once in a while. Anyway, please enjoy this installment of fangirlism.**

**disclaimer: any Homestuck characters used in this fanfic are not owned by me, they belong to Andrew Hussie. **

* * *

Zombiestuck - suggested by GoggleHeadOtaku - dirkjake/davejohn

Word count: 2,170

The dreary dripping of rain echoed throughout the isolated building, the odd drop leaking out of cracks in the walls and ceilings. Thunder bellowed and lightning streaked throughout the sky, as beautiful as the invisible stars that were supposed to be lighting the night sky. It was November, rainy season, and even while the world was in ruins mother nature still fulfilled her duties. At least the storm gave the dying earth some sort of natural appearance.

Five males were sitting together in the empty home, one sobbing uncontrollably while another two comforted him. The other two sat in a different room, a room filled with tools and scrap parts. The smaller boy was sitting on a work bench, one hand clutching at the bottom hem of the dark green fabric. The older, taller male was sitting down beside him, tinkering with tools and metal to craft a limb for the younger.

* * *

_8 hours ago_

_"Come on guys," Dirk yelled out as we ran slightly behind him, "we're almost at the docks! Once we get to a boat we'll be safe!" I panted trying to keep up with my boyfriend, the legs on that Strider though, and wondered about John. He had terrible asthma, and if an adventurer like me was having trouble he must be almost dying. I turned my head to see Mr. Egbert close on my tail with Dave beside him, John was trailing though. I slowed down and yelled for John to keep running but froze when the horde of zombies popped into view. _

_"JOHN!" I sprinted back to him and grabbed his hand, choosing to drag him along. I watched as his eyes widened at the crowd trampling each other to get to us. The air was thick with disaster and my lungs were burning, the constant running finally getting into my head. John's pants grew louder and more frequent as we got closer to the docks._

_"Jake," he wheezed, "I, I can't... I can't go anymore." I refused to let go and continued to tow him behind me. _

_"Almost at the boat John, I won't let you die when we're so close! Once we get to my island we can try and find my copy of Con Air, okay John?" He opened his mouth to speak but then slipped on what seemed like a puddle of blood. _

_"Shit! John!" I stopped running and heaved him up onto my shoulder and began to run when a hand grabbed my right arm. Nails dug into my skin and I screamed as teeth sunk into the soft flesh._

_"JAKE?!" I dropped John accidentally and kicked at the zombie attached to me. I wrenched myself away and clutched the wound, hitting the beast in the skull with the side of my pistol. I dropped the weapon and dropped beside John, trying to help him up._

_"Sir I'll take John, can you manage Jake?" Dave's voice blurred and mixed with the growling that was getting closer. I felt arms around me and hoisting me onto my feet, dragging me along. _

_"Jake," my uncles voice echoed, "come on Jake, we're only a few steps away, we can do it." I tried to respond but the searing fire burning from inside my limb cut me off. The rumbling of a motorboat roared to life and I was set gently inside the boat._

_"Go Dirk! I'll staunch the blood while you get us away from here. Get us into the ocean away from shore and then we'll sort it!" I moaned in pain when Dave laid me down across the seats, pressing what I assumed was once a jacket against the wound. He muttered a quiet apology and dabbed at the blood. _

_The engine stopped as we were soon in the middle of nowhere, the boat rocking a bit as Dirk crawled towards us. I tried to smile when he kissed my forehead but screamed at the searing flames._

_"Dirk... it burns! Make it stop!"_

_"Shh... Don't worry Jake, we'll make it stop. I promise." I felt a small amount of comfort in his words. _

_"What the fuck are we supposed to do Dirk? The infections spreading! It's already at his fucking elbow!"_

_"DAVE SHUT UP! We, we can cut it off right? That way it won't spread... right?" _

_"I-i, yeah... but can you really bring yourself to do it?" I whimpered loudly, feeling the infection coursing up my arm to the shoulder._

_"Jake," I groaned in response, "Jake, we can save you but it's gonna hurt for a minute, okay?" I nodded, the simple action bringing pain to my entire body._

_"John don't look."_

_"Jake... you promised me... please!" _

_"John close your eyes!"_

_"Do it Dirk..." I watched as he brought the katana down in a swift, silent motion._

_End of flashblack._

* * *

Thunder echoed in the distance, making my mood even more gloomy than it already was. Drilling sounds drifted from the room down the hall, reminding me of being guilty. I tried to slow my breathing a bit and instead focused on the pattering of the rain. I liked November because it was a cool season, also I never got really bad asthma attacks due to the lack of heat and flowers. Plants seemed to make my condition worse, but rain washed away that issue.

Dad and Dave's worries voices almost brought me out of my trance but the constant sounds from the workshop continued to grasp me. My clumsiness had almost killed my beloved cousin and made him lose an arm. It should've been me on that bench instead of him, I should be the one in his position.

"John," I looked up to see Dave looking at me with a frown, "come on John. We need to get you something to eat." I stared blankly and wondered if Jake was hungry, maybe I could get him something to eat on our way back. What did Jake like? I knew that he liked pizza but I doubted there was any here, but I could try and make some for him and everyone else.

"Okay," I winced inwardly at my voice which sounded rough and quiet, "let's go then." I took his hand and got up, quietly asking Dad if he wanted anything, to which he said he was fine. We walked into the kitchen, avoiding the scrap room, and I was pushed against the wall. Dave's hands went to either side of me, trapping me in a cage of arms, and moved his face close to mine. He stared at me with a brow raised, lips set in a firm line. My blush emerged and I was suddenly feeling very awkward and insecure. I could feel his eyes on my face, looking for any sign.

"John?" I turned my head away from him and looked at the floor. Thing was that I'd been feeling things for Dave. Though of course it doesn't make sense for the cool kid to love the nerd back. For ages I had kept my feelings locked tight in a safe, always on high alert, but it felt like now that safe had been cracked. I heard Dave shift and a cold hand went to under my chin, lifting it up slowly so we were making eye contact, faces extremely close to one another.

"Something else is up John," I stared as he tilted his glasses down and revealed his crimson eyes, "tell me?" His face moved in a bit closer, slowly breaking my shield. Dave was the only one who could get my guard down, and I should've known it was going to happen. I took the opportunity to shove him away with both hands and take a step back.

"Mind your own business Dave," I yelled out, "leave me the fuck alone!" I clamped my hands over my mouth when I realized I swore at Dave. I looked down ashamed and heard him take a step forward.

"John? What's with the yelling." I turned to see Dad at the doorway and then snapped my hand back to Dave when he reached out for me. I dodged his hand by moving sideways and ran past Dad, ignoring his surprised yell and made my way outside.

* * *

I stared as John clamped his hands over his mouth. Swearing was a big deal for him, and though I swore all the time, I felt bad I had driven him that far. I saw the regret flash through his eyes before being replaced by guilt. I took a small step towards him when his Dad emerged from the doorway. John's head turned back to me and then ran out the door, and it was then I realized what had happened. The blushing, fearful and awkward moments...

I ran after him, telling his Dad not to worry, and followed the footprints in the mud. It was still raining and a bit misty but it wasn't that bad. I saw the blue hoodie in the distance and closed my eyes, focusing on the air around him. I felt myself shoot through the air and then stop suddenly. My feet planted into the ground infront of John and I wrapped my arms around him, refusing to let go. He cried, yelled, and swore at me and I just quietly rocked side to side, moving him with me.

I frowned when he began to beat himself up, blubbering about how he was so useless and a klutz and a waste of time. He was saying something about Jake and it being his fault when I had enough, pushing his back against the tree and connecting our lips. I pushed his arms up, holding them by the wrists and moved my body closer to his. He tensed a first but then slowly melted into the touch, his arms freezing and drooping a bit instead of trying to escape.

I pulled apart and looked into his eyes, capturing the image of him flushed and catching his breath.

"I don't care what the fuck you've been thinking about, but I love you John, and it will never change. I've loved you since we met, and the whole time I've been trying to break your barrier so I could tell you and get an honest reaction. So, John Egbert, I fucking love you!"

"Da-" I sealed my lips to his again and snaked my arms around his arms. I pushed up against him, causing him to quietly moan, and nibbled on his lower lip. He seemed to get the message and hesitantly opened his mouth, giving me full access. I pulled away and smirked at his blushed trembling figure. I grabbed his hand and proceeded to slowly walk through the rain with him, smiling and laughing like an idiot from the movies.

* * *

"Okay Jake, can you try and move your arm for me?" I nodded and lifted it up, flexing and rolling my shoulder.

"Good, now try each individual finger. One at a time." I tried with my thumb and it worked fine by then when I tried the next finger I moved all of them.

"Oh." I muttered and sighed before sheepishly looking up at Dirk. "I'm sorry, it's a bit hard..." His hand went to my head and rubbed it, leaving me with a raised brow.

"Do you regret it at all?" My mouth opened before closing and then opened again.

"Not at all. Of course I'm a bit sad that I lost a limb, but I can say I saved someone I love and they're alive because of it. It'll take a while to get used to but I can deal with it. If it was anyone of you guys I woulda done the same." I gave a buck toothed smile and wrapped my arms around his waist. The familiar smell of cotton and whatever deodorant he used was calming. I didn't care if the world was ending, but as long as I was with Dirk I'd be fine. We'd die together if it came to that, or we'd live the rest of our lives together.

* * *

**Soooooooo, le end. x3 IDK, I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**xoxo feel free to leave suggestions**


	13. Pills

**Yo people, and happy weather, depending on where you are. It's almost summer over here and it's beginning to get extremely warm. I figured I'd write a fanfic about Dave because he lives in Texas and it's warm as a yeti in a blanket over there. No, this will not be a bromance, it's just a cute moment between brothers, sorry girls. x3 please enjoy**

**disclaimer: any homestuck characters used in this fanfiction are the property of Andrew Hussie and do not belong to me**

* * *

Pills - Bro and Dave - Word count: 1,868

Your name is Dave, Dave Strider, and holy shit it's warm.

Like, Texas is always hot, even in winter, but now it's just a sick joke. The fifties are easy to get used to, but it's too far when it's positive sixty outside and you could actually fry a egg. It's possible, the neighbors are doing it. How could those cheery assholes be outside in the heat, not that inside was better, but hey, atleast the ac was inside.

You continue to watch the people through your window, face pressed on its side against the window sill. It's right beside the ac and also lets you know whether or not the world's smoothered in flames. You stare at the grass, wondering if it's dry enough to catch fire when you hear an awful clunking sound. It goes silent, and then the whirring of the ac stops altogether.

"Bro... did the ac just die?"

"Yep." He looks at the hunk of metal in the wall, sweat on his forehead. His face doesn't show it but you know he's annoyed, it's hot outside, even for him. You watch as he gets up and goes to his room, coming back with his toolbox and a few icecubes. You briefly wonder why the fuck he had icecubes in his room, but you quickly push the thought away, getting up and heading to the kitchen. Lil Cal sits on the counter watching you with his freaky puppet eyes. You nervously slide past him and open the freezer, sighing as the cool air hits you. After a minute of this you grab two tubs of icecream from the freezer, orange chocolate chip and then cherry sorbet.

On the way to the living room you pick up two spoons and drag yourself over to Bro, putting the orange chocolate chip tub on his head and practically throwing the spoon at him. He shoots you a slightly pissed look but nods anyway, watching as you stumble to your room. You walk into a few objects on the way there but keep going, seeking the dark confinement of your small yet ironic room.

The curtains are closed and the window's wide open, the dark and slight breeze help your mind clear and you drop into your chair, crossing your legs yoga style and pig out on the icecream. It's cool but begins to melt halfway through so you chuck it, not wanting to drink warm cherry milk. You shudder at the thought. Man is it hot though. You look in the mirror and frown at your attire, of course it's fucking warm, you're wearing a long sleeved shirt. You strip it off and go to get some applejuice and then maybe you'll take a nap, you think.

Bro is still working on the ac when you walk by and he mumbles something about the shitty work done on it. You ignore him, grab several things of aj, and walk back out. The room is blurry and shit you're dizzy, dizzy like a drunk man on those rides that spin really fast. It's like a meeting of dizziness, all the dizzy came to see you, and while you love the attention it's a bad day for it. You take a few steps to the door before slumping onto your knees.

You hear Bro stop tinkering and ask you what's wrong before you fall onto your side, bashing your head on a table placed perfectly beside you. A warm sensation covers your face and you're asleep before you know it.

It's a bit later when you wake up, and it's dark outside. A cool breeze is in the dark room but it's still too hot for you. Fucking Texas heat. Hands are working on your head, one dabbing with a wet cloth while the other ruffles your hair gently. You try to sit up but groan and then you're gently pushed back down onto the pillow.

"Stay down lil man," Bro's voice is soft and slightly tired, "you got a mean cut from the table."

"The furniture hates me." You manage to mumble before groaning in pain again. Why's it so fucking hot? You hear him chuckle before getting up, leaving the room to get something. You will yourself to sit and look for your shades, finding them beside your bed. You slip them on and feel safer and more like yourself. A quick surveillance says you're in your own bed, in your own room.

The door opens again and Bro comes in with water and a bottle of pills. You frown and try squinting to read the label, but it's too dark to see jack shit.

"They're fever pills," he answers, obviously seeing your efforts, "they'll help." You glare at the pills, refusing to take shitty medicine, afterall, you're a Strider and Striders shouldn't need medicine for something as stupid as a fever.

"Get off your high horse you little shit. Imma make you take the fucking pills if you won't do it yourself." You glare back at him and take in his words. Bro gets what he wants, and if you refuse he will do it for you. You're not gonna just take them though, you have bad memories with pills Bro doesn't know about,

Stubbornly you turn away and look at a Chuck Norris poster on your wall, studying the words and shit as if they were fucking amazing. There's a few moments of silence before the lid is popped off and Bro moves closer. You freeze and look at the bed in panic. A hand grabs your chin and turns it toward him. He tries to pry open your jaw but you refuse, you will not take a fucking pill, not after that time...

One minute you're clamping your jaw shut and the next minute you start crying. It's not at all cool but you can't help it, you finally cracked. You feel Bro's eyes on you as you get up and run for somewhere to hide. As you run into the laundry room you hear him finally get up, yelling your name out.

You stay crouched in the corner of the room beside the dryer, the soft humming sound being your comfort. You curl up and rest your chin on your knees before wrapping your arms around your legs. You cry for a minute or two until the door opens, loud foot steps clicking against the concrete floor. You bury your head in your knees as a shadow is cast over you. You don't want to talk to Bro or let him see you like this, it's not at all brave.

In the silence there's only your hiccuping sobs and the humming from the dryer. You tense as he bends down to your level.

"Dave," his voice is full of care and concern, "did I hurt you? I'm sorry if I did..." Does he really think he hurt you? You look up to see him staring at you with worry and pain. You shake your head.

"It's n-not your fault..." You whisper and bury your face into your arms, hiding your shame and tears.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" You debate whether or not to tell him why. You steal another glance and he's holding out a hand to you. You grab it and he hauls you up, dragging you gently into the kitchen where he sets you on a chair. He motions for you to speak when ready as he gets some food for the both of you.

"Well," you stare at him nervously as he gets some bowls out, "it was when Mom and him were around. You went out with Mom and as soon as she was gone he started drinking. I was playing in my room when he staggered in and began to call me names. I told him I wasn't a wimp and he stared at me before going to the bathroom." You stopped and took a breath before continuing, "He came back with some kind of bottle and opened it. He said, if you're not a wimp then come here, so I did. He told me to open my mouth and when I tried to ask why he shoved the pills in my mouth. Then he said if I didn't swallow them he'd hit me..." You trailed off as the tears began to pool again.

"Long story short I was sick for a while, and he said he gave me some chicken which must've been bad." You flinched when a bowl hit the ground, shattering into tons of pieces. You looked up to see Bro clutching the edge of the counter, body shaking.

"I'm sorry! I should've just not said anything!" You began to freak out which lead to more crying. "Don't be upset please..." The thought of your own brother being mad and ashamed at you was worse than your bullshitty dad feeding you random pills. You slid off the chair and onto your knees, covering you ears with your hands. You felt yourself trembling like mad and just made yourself even smaller.

"Dave, I'm not mad at you," strong arms wrapped around you, "I just can't believe that asshole. Why didn't you tell me?" You buried your head into his shoulder and sniffled, shrugging in response. He sighed before standing up, bringing you with him. He dropped you gently into his bed and got in beside you, pulling a thin and cool blanket over the two of you.

You laid there quietly while he went on about how he would always be proud of you no matter what, and for the first time in a while you smiled. He stopped talking after a while and ruffled your hair gently, the way Mom used to. You on the other hand settled for matching your breathing with his. You felt your eyes drooping and slowly you felt yourself far away from everything, though you could hear his heart thumping in a welcoming and guarding manner as he protected you from the world.

* * *

**Yay, shitty story completed! Idk why I picked pills, maybe it's because I've been taking Tylenol all weekend. xI**

**Anyway, next story will be Dave x Terezi. Please enjoy!**

**xoxo feel free to leave suggestions! emmy **


End file.
